Unforgettable
by EnjoyTheBlood
Summary: Jaime y Tyrion Lannister salvan a la joven Tysha de unos bandidos. Una historia de amor que dura dos semanas. TYRION & TYSHA.


**Unforgettable.**

Jaime había logrado encargarse de aquellos saqueadores. Mientras tanto, Tyrion había envuelto a la joven con una capa roja y amarilla, pasándosela por los hombros a duras penas debido a su pequeña altura.  
Tyrion se había sentido todo un caballero de esta manera, pero no un caballero como su hermano, sino un caballero sin espada, sin armadura, pero sí con una dama... Un caballero diferente, pues él siempre iba a ser diferente a los demás.  
La muchacha le dedicó una sonrisa tan amplia que a Tyrion se le encogió el corazón. A Jaime se le encogieron las tripas al ver como Tyrion le devolvía esa sonrisa con sus feos labios. Pero no dijo nada. Era su hermano. Aunque el afecto de su hermana Cersei fuese inexistente, él le quería. Aunque es algo que no solía decir en alto... simplemente lo mostraba. Y esta vez lo mostró alejándose y dejando a Tyrion con Tysha, la joven esbelta, morena y de ojos amarillentos a la que habían logrado salvar de ese grupo de bandidos. Tywin le estaría buscando, en cambio a Tyrion no... mejor si se perdía y le comían los gatosombra.

Tysha y Tyrion dejaron que el ardiente fuego de la chimenea de piedra de la joven huérfana calentase sus manos. Era una noche bonita, las estrellas brillaban con fuerza, pero el viento también estaba visible y sobretodo palpable. A Tyrion se le entumían las piernas más de lo normal con ese tiempo. Por eso también aceptó a ir con ella, además de porque Tysha era realmente bella a sus ojos. La joven tenía la sonrisa más bonita y que había visto en su vida... aún comparándola con la de su hermana Cersei.

Hablaron toda la noche. Tysha sabía quién era Tyrion, de donde provenía, pero eso pareció no importarle. Hablaba con rapidez, fluida, como si fuesen amigos desde siempre, como si Tyrion no fuese el monstruo que era, como si fuese una persona normal. Cada sonrisa de Tysha le llenaba más, le ayudaba a sonreír sin poder evitarlo, le ayudaba a olvidar lo que había tenido que vivir para poder llegar a donde estaba ahora: hablando con la mujer más bella y risueña que jamás había conocido nunca.

_ La más bella de Los Siete Reinos. _

Tysha tenía la manía de entrecerrar los ojos al reír. Eso le encantaba a Tyrion. Hacía que su corazón bombease con más fuerza de lo debido, que la sangre fluyese como el agua que resbala cuesta abajo y se abre paso sobre la arena.

_ Deja de sonreír, por los Dioses... _

Pero no es lo que Tyrion quería. Tyrion deseaba acariciarle la cara. Pasar un dedo por su pequeña y achatada nariz. Hacer que sonriese así siempre... y que esas sonrisas fuesen suyas hasta que los Dioses se lo llevaran.

_ Deja de pensar tonterías, enano idiota._

Pero Tysha seguía cortando su respiración con sus sonrisas. Y con sus palabras. Y con la forma en la que se colocaba el pelo tras la oreja. Y solo con pestañear.

_ El amor para ti no existe, gnomo._

Se dijo mil y una veces esa noche. Pero fracasó e ignoró sus pensamientos. Todo se le olvidaba mientras que Tysha hablaba y hablaba, y reía y reía... Mientras que Tysha poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en el primer amor de Tyrion.

Tyrion se ofreció a hacerle compañía esa noche sin pararse a pensarlo: "Yo os despertaré si soñáis con esos bandidos... No dejaré que sufráis."  
Tysha accedió con una simple sonrisa y ambos se dirigieron al establo, donde tendrían que dormir, sobre la paja fría y ligeramente húmeda que cubría el suelo. No había animales, solamente sacos de comida y unos trapos del color de los sacos de patatas que utilizarían como mantas. Tysha aún no se había quitado la capa que Tyrion le había colocado, y no lo haría hasta el último momento.

Ambos se tumbaron sobre la paja, sin arroparse aún, tratando de estar cómodos... y descubrieron que la manera más sencilla de estar cómodos era uno muy cerca del otro. Tysha besó a Tyrion en la frente, sin apartar la cabellera rubia de éste, y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Tyrion al principio no reaccionó, pero después acarició la oscura cabellera de Tysha. Él nunca había tocado a una mujer... Una que no fuera su hermana. Y mucho menos una mujer había tocado a Tyrion... excepto su hermana, y solo por una apuesta.

Los dedos de Tysha empezaron a hacer círculos sobre el pecho de Tyrion y, en el momento menos esperado, Tysha le besó en los labios.  
La reacción de Tyrion fue inmediata; beso a Tysha con brusquedad pero necesidad. Llevaba toda la noche observando esos labios y quería probarlos y desgasatarlos. Y Tysha no se opuso a ello.

Hicieron el amor sin pensar en las consecuencias. Sin pensar en el blasón que Tyrion se había quitado del pecho al desnudarse, sin pensar en las ropas que Tysha había dejado también atrás; de una simple campesina. Tyrion incluso olvidó el dolor de sus piernas torcidas. Notaron la paja pegada a sus espaldas debido al sudor. Y por último sintió los labios de Tysha sobre los suyos.

Y allí yacieron. Ella en el pecho de él, y él acariciándole un hombro desnudo. Con la preciosa sonrisa de Tysha sobre sus labios y la no tan bonita de Tyrion sobre los suyos...  
Tysha tenía el pelo enmarañado, revuelto, y los labios entreabiertos. Tyrion acarició un pecho de Tysha con extrema suavidad y juntó su frente contra la de ella. Tysha no se movió. Pero respiraba.

_ Estúpido enano... ahora esa será tu mayor preocupación. Que nunca deje de respirar. _

De nuevo Tyrion dejó que sus pensamientos hablasen solos. No le importaba ocuparse de que Tysha siempre respirase. Quería verla siempre de esa manera; pegada a él, sonriendo, sudorosa, con el pelo revuelto, desnuda... **pero sobretodo quería verla queriéndole como nunca había hecho nadie.**

* * *

_Es mi primera historia de ASOIAF. Tenía ganas de escribir sobre Tyrion y Tysha... es un encuentro inventado, obviamente. Pero Tyrion es un personaje al que he cogído muchísimo cariño y quería hacerlo._  
_Los personajes de esta historia son de George R.R Martin. _  
_Espero que os haya gustado. Dejad vuestro comentario._


End file.
